Cammie's Little Sister
by KateA001
Summary: Madeline Elizabeth Morgan. Younger sister to Cammie Morgan and starting the Gallagher Academy in Cammies Sophomore year. She has her own problems and friends but still manages to get caught up in Cammie's drama! Set in I'd Tell You I Love You.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All credit to the amazing Ally Carter, I own nothing.

A/N: Reviews are (as always) great! My first Fanfic, constructive criticism would be helpful! An idea for a more creative title would be appreciated as well! x

Madeline Elizabeth Morgan. Perhaps the most boring, ordinary name in history. I'd say I'm far from boring though, anything but. I go to an all girls boarding school for 'exceptional young women'. AKA spies. Girl spies. And believe me it's as completely mental as it sounds. Technically it's a school for geniuses but even my mother doesn't correct me when I call it spy school and shes the headmistress, the great Rachael Morgan ex CIA agent and probably one of the most well known spies on the planet.

It's just the 7th graders here now for orientation, later everyone else will arrive. Which I'm dreading. The silence is like heaven and I can't imagine having 100+ other girls running around the hallways crowding the place and making it so loud. I liked everything organised and easy. Which is why I was stood on a staircase watching my classmates daring each other to touch a majestic looking sword but I'm not stupid in the slightest and I wasn't going anywhere near that thing.

My sister, Cammie, had told me that every year there's always one 7th grader that goes up to it and gets very nearly electrocuted so I couldn't help laughing to myself as a girl stepped up and nearly burnt her hair off. She seems just a bit too on the crazy side for me. I like things quiet.

So my super spy training should go just great.

I sat and leaned against the banister, watching as professor Buckingham came quickly helping her up whilst scolding her for being so silly in touching it when she told her not to.

'Why aren't you with you're friends' came a voice behind me making me suddenly jump.

Cammie of course.

'They were daring each other to touch the sword and I'm not going anywhere near that thing' I answered smiling slightly.

Me and Cam have always been close. We used to fight all the time before dad died but we soon enough realised that life was to short to fight with the people you love because you never know what could happen. She sat down next to me. She was a sophomore this year whilst I was only starting as a 7th grader. She really was quite beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders and sparkling eyes.

To anyone who passed her on the street she just looked ordinary maybe even plain but when you looked just a little bit closer you could see that she was as beautiful as anyone else. I was different though. My hair was a light blonde that fell just above my waist in delicate curls. I had bright blue eyes and light skin. I was a bit taller than average for an eleven year old girl. Everyone said I would grow up to be as gorgeous as my mother but I knew I would never be as talented.

I come from a family full of spies but I know I'm different. I don't like danger. I don't like adventure. I most certainly don't like chaos but here I am exactly where I don't fit in, a school for spies. I looked like a Morgan, I just wasn't one on the inside. I wan't to be like my mother and sister more than anything in the world, and I'm hoping this school might eventually turn me into one of them. I've always been pretty smart but how I'm ever going to be good enough for a real career as a spy I honestly don't know. At least I didn't have to worry about Cov-Ops for a couple of years. I'll just have to suffer through P&E.

'How are you liking it so far?' asked Cammie.

I thought about that one for a bit. The mansion was amazing, it had exquisite grounds and expensive marble floors and the girls seemed nice enough but it just didn't feel like home to me. 'Its good' I replied quickly not looking her in the eye.

'Good?!' Said Cammie outraged.

She loved this place, it was her home, which makes sense because she belongs here.

'I think I'll wait till class starts before I start proclaiming how amazing it is'. I said reasonably. Cammie was a great spy, a lot like dad and I could tell she knew something was wrong.

She looked concerned for a second but quickly wiped it off her face and said 'You should catch up with your class and get a seat in the great hall, you don't want to be late' and with that she got up and climbed the staircase towards the sophomore dorms.

She turned round to face me when she reached the top 'You know it's okay to be nervous and I love you know matter what, right?'

I looked her in the eye 'Yeah' I said. 'No matter what'.

'Oh and mom and I are having dinner on Sunday night, you should come.'

I forced a smile 'Definitely'

I shook my head and got up quickly making my way to the great hall, eating my chocolate M&Ms (because, really dinner was half an hour away and that's a long time for a growing girl) savouring the taste of what is by far the best food in the world. I caught up with the other girls about halfway there and fell into stride with the hair on fire girl (she seemed to have made a full recovery).

She turned, looked at me and said 'Can I have one of those I'm starving' I hesitantly offered her the bag to take one.

'Oh and by the way my name is Katie.' She had dark, perfectly straight brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders and dark brown eyes, with tanned skin and a slight southern accent.

I hesitated for a second 'Maddeline' I said back.

The whole class of 7th graders walked through the double doors together straight into what would be the most completely bizarre few years of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - All credit to Ally Carter!

'So Maddie' Katie said whilst chewing a bread roll, 'what brings you to the Gallagher academy.'

I shrugged not really knowing what to say. 'My mom came here and my sisters a sophomore now.' I said vaguely.

'Well are you parents spies then?' she questioned.

'No my dad went MIA a few years ago and my moms...retired' I decided on.

'Oh...okay' she said awkwardly. 'Well my moms a spy' she said not needing an invitation to start going into detail about her family. 'Shes CIA and she goes on a ton of missions, always comes back with interesting stories, one time she was telling me about how she stole level 5 security files with only a toothpick and a Chapstick from the...' I tuned out. I didn't have the longest attention span and I don't think she cared if I was listening anyway. Instead I watched as girls flowed in through the huge doors into the hall gossiping, laughing, catching up and telling stories about their summer. I saw Cammie walk in with a very small, very red girl trailing behind her talking at 100mph. Liz I think Cammie said she was called? How could anyone get so sunburned?

'... Maddie?' Said Katie whilst waving a hand in front of my face.

'Sorry' I said. 'Concentration lapse.'

Katie rolled her eyes 'I said whats you last name?'

'Morgan' I answered. She looked confused for a moment before something clicked.

'Wait, is that you mother!?' She said pointing up to the podium where my mom had just taking her place. I was saved answering when the rest of the staff came through the doors of the grand hall.

They marched in and took the place at the staff table at the front of the room. I didn't even look at them as they passed, to busy focusing on Katie trying (and failing) to sneak bits of bread roll out from under the table to eat. A women dressed in an expensive shall and dress from the faculty table sent her a death glare, making her put it down and stop chewing. She may possibly be the first Gallagher Girl to get a detention before the welcome dinner has even started if she keeps going the way she is. My mom stood behind the podium at the front of the hall and began speaking:

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Just then, every girl at every table stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

Everyone Finished together and took their seats, however my mother didn't move from her place on the podium. "Welcome back, students," she said, happily. "This is going to be a wonderful year here at the Gallagher Academy. For our newest members" she turned to our table full of 7th graders, who seemed to grow nervous under her intense gaze "welcome. You are about to begin the most challenging year of your young lives. Rest assured that you would not have been given this challenge were you not up to it. To our returning students, this year..." I felt sick. Who was I trying to kid, coming here? I'm not like these girls and I certainly wasn't up to this 'challenge'. I was given a space here because every one assumed I was up to it. It would make sense given who my family were, but I'm nothing like them. I don't belong, I doubt I'll even make it through the first term before they kick me out.

"Are you okay? You look a little...green?" Said Katie, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, composing myself. I saw Cammie look worriedly from across the hall. I smiled at her to show I was fine, I don't want her worrying about me. I barely even noticed the double doors open from across the hall. A man was stood in the doorway and every girl in the room turned to look at him. He was perhaps the most intimidating looking person I had ever seen. He looked like a spy. Like something straight out of James Bond. Making his way up to the staff table, he - prepare to never want to eat again - winked at my mother.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, smirking, whilst taking his seat.

"Who the hell is he" said Katie straining her neck to get a closer look over the other girls at our table.

"Cov-Ops teacher I heard" the girl opposite us said grinning. Wow. Gossip travels fast here. "I'm Nicole" she stated. She was quite pretty, with dark brown hair pulled back in it a pony tail, with tan skin.

I was about to say hi to her when another girl spoke up,

"Shame that means we won't have him for at least a couple of years. I'm Sophie by the way." she said whilst smirking dangerously. She looked dangerous to, she had jet black that was pulled away from her face in a messy bun, she had sharp, angular cheekbones and all the characteristics of a girl who would grow up to be gorgeous.

"What exactly do you think we do in Cov-Ops?!" Said Katie excitedly.

"Like ... the cool stuff, you know real spy stuff, we can't do it until we're sophomores though, it can be pretty dangerous I heard." said Sophie. I began to feel slightly nervous at this. "Don't worry though," said Nicole reassuringly, picking up on my slightly panicked look. "No ones been seriously injured in years but no one really knows what happened to the girl it's supposed to be classified..." She said trailing off in thought making me, if possible, even more terrified. I dismissed the thought quickly though, reassuring myself with the fact I wouldn't have to worry about it for another couple of years. The welcome dinner was over and we went straight to our rooms, having been showed where they where this morning.

I shared my room with Katie, Sophie and Nicole. The room was pretty big but seriously I think Nicole had her whole bedroom shipped here her stuff was everywhere. The room had a big window seat and was very light. We put the sheets and blankets we bought on our beds but Sophie didn't, she kept the clean, crisp white ones on that the room came with.

I quickly got into my bed pulling the sheets tightly around me and turning off the light. In the dark everything didn't seem as bad. My head was clear and I could think straight. Maybe, just maybe I might get through this school. And with nothing but positive thoughts I drifted off to sleep, preparing myself for the chaos that would most certainly begin tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - All credit to Ally Carter!

The first day was mayhem. I was woke up at 5:30 the morning by Katie literally trying to drag me off my bed. It took my eyes a minute to adjust but I saw the light peeking under the bathroom door, meaning Nicole was in it, Sophie was sat on the floor leaning against the foot of her bed reading her advanced COW (countries of the world) text book already dressed in her perfectly pressed and completely tidy school uniform with her her pulled back in a uniform ponytail. Class didn't start for nearly 2 hours! Meanwhile Katie had successfully dragged me off my bed onto the floor screaming at me to get ready for breakfast.

"Nooooo" I said sleepily, pulling my blankets off my bed attempting to wrap them around myself.

"Yes!" said Nicole who had now emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel in full makeup, hair curled and perfectly smoothed. Seriously. We had P&E first thing and how long had she been up for? Had any of these girls heard of a good nights sleep? Katie had her hair in a neat bun on the top of her head and she had some light makeup on. I gave up trying to resist and sleepily got dressed, thinking about the day ahead. I could do this. P&E, COW, Culture and Assimilation and Encryption. How hard could it be? I asked myself as I untangled my hair with the brush and just let it fall naturally. It looked okay and there was no way I was messing around with hair curlers whilst I was half asleep. I made my bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I tripped over Katie's school bag which was just lying in the middle of the floor. Had any of these girls ever heard of being just a little bit organised? I hated things being out of place and would it really be that hard just to put it on the bed?

"I'm so sorry" said Nicole in a rush helping me off.

"S'okay" I said continuing to make my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I exited the bathroom and swiftly put on my uniform, not really worrying about how it looked and took a seat next to Sophie who was exactly how I left her, still reading her textbook. Nicole and Katie had finally finished getting ready and where tidying up there things probably trying to save someone else from tripping over discarded school items. By this time it was still only six in the morning, I had absolutely nothing to do and breakfast wasn't for another hour.

"Is your mom really the headmistress?" asked Katie from her spot on her bed, having finally got dressed and sat down.

"Yeah" I said laying down on my own bed closing my eyes.

"Your so lucky" said Sophie.

"I wouldn't say that exactly" I said quietly. After my dad died her and Cam got really close and we just...didn't. I was close to Cammie but I really don't talk to my mom that often. It hurt me when she took the headmistress job and left me for months at a time with Grandma and Grandpa. When dad died I needed her and she left me for her job and I've never forgave her. How could she do that? All she had to do was be there when I needed her.

"At least you can see her all the time, I haven't seen my mom in years" said Sophie still focusing on her book, not looking up.

Nicole, Katie and me looked between each other neither of us really wanting to ask why.

"How come?" I asked tentatively.

"Well she's a spy," she said simply "she works all year round and she can't come home, I don't know where she is and I might never know where she is ever again if a mission goes wrong, there's nothing I can do about it but get on with it." She said matter-of-factly.

I was slightly taken aback by this. I've never really thought about how I had the luxury of seeing my mother every day, even if I don't get along withe her. I don't have a dad but I was incredibly lucky that I could see my mom whenever I wanted to, none of my other friends had that.

"What happened to your dad?" Katie asked me, changing the subject.

"I don't know" I said quietly "he went on a mission and never came back, that's all anyone has ever told me, there has to be more but no one will tell me."

"But someone must have said something." Said Nicole, confused. "I mean you have a right to know!"

"That's not how life works Nicole" said Sophie putting her book in her bag.

"Anyway I don't even know if my mom knows much more than I do" I said dismissing the subject quickly because in truth I didn't. I don't know if Cammie and mom talked about this stuff but I never bought it up. She never told me anything and her answer for everything was 'don't worry'. She wasn't like this with Cammie but for some reason she was never straight with me. And it annoyed the life out of me. I was getting older and I needed to know about my dad before it sent me insane. Maybe one day I might be able to force it out of my mother. Because she must know. She just has to. I mean someone, somewhere has got to know something even the tinniest detail has to be out there and let's face it, my mother would do anything to get that kind of information. She's a spy and if there's anyone who could get something out of whoever knows what happened to my dad it would be her. She just won't tell me. I'm sure of it.

"Come on Maddie," said Sophie, already halfway out the room.

"Right, I'm coming" I said grabbing my to bag and throwing it over my shoulder, groaning under the weight of it. Sophie seemed to be carrying hers with ease and she had crammed at least twice as many books in her bag as I had. I followed Sophie to the dining hall (Katie and Nicole had walked ahead) and chucked by bag in the floor where it landed with a heavy thud.

"What have you got in there?!" said Cammie, once again, appearing form nowhere behind me.

"Books and stuff" I answered, not really greeting the point.

She rolled her eyes and took the spare seat next to me.

"Guess what?" she said with a smile.

"What?" I said munching on my toast.

"I have my first Cov-Ops lesson today!" she said, ecstatic.

"That's great" I said trying to sound happy for her. Cammie would be a great spy but being a spy comes with all sorts of baggage. Knowing you killed someone. How do you accept with that? Spy's do bad things for good reasons but not everyone can live with that. I guess you don't know if you can cope with that stuff until you actually have to. The best spies can block all of that out. You can have the best training in the world but it doesn't change the fact you're a killer.

"I have to go or I'll be late but you will come to dinner on Sunday right?" she said.

"Of course" I said smiling.

"Good luck in P&E" she shouted over her shoulder.

How did she know I had that? I shook my head and ate my breakfast quickly. Katie and Nicole said goodbye and went off to P&E together whilst I waited for a few minutes no in any rush to get to class.

"Come on" said Sophie "We'll be late unless we go now."

I reluctantly left my seat and walked to the barn. I did exactly what Grandma Morgan told me to do and took a deep breath before walking in to my first class as a Gallagher Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - All credit to Ally Carter!

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews!

P&E was hell. I was by far the weakest in the class and couldn't kick straight to save my life. And we got homework to run around the whole mansion. Twenty. Five. Times. I'm never going to get this, I said to myself looking in the mirror of the bathroom in our suite. Everyone else had gone down to dinner but I couldn't even face food right now. The rest of the day went a bit better I suppose. Culture and Assimilation went fine as expected (Madame Dabney said my posture was excellent!) but I couldn't quite grasp COW and Encryption. I was literally never going to be out the library at this rate. Maybe Sophie would help me she knew everything before the teacher even started talking. She was by far the best in P&E and knew every thing we were taught before the lesson even started in COW. Where did she learn this stuff? It was probably all those books she read. I'd have to ask her. I washed my face and pulled my mess of hair in to a pony tail. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when when I saw Sophie leaning against the door frame.

"Coming to dinner" she said casually.

I laughed quietly to myself "No I don't think so." There was no way I was going to that dinner hall.

"It's okay that you don't get the school stuff right away you know" she said kindly.

Did everyone see that I was so terrible at classes? It can't be that obvious can it?

"It's not that" I snapped "I just don't think I can face my sister right now."

If Cammie wanted to know how my first day was like I would probably burst in to tears. I couldn't lie to her to save my life. She saw through me to easily.

"Why are you so against just talking to your family? You know they might actually help you." She said impatiently.

What? It's not like I don't trust Cammie, I just don't want to talk to her about all this.

"I love my sister I just don't want to tell her about classes." I said reasonably.

"But your mother, you don't talk to her."

"It's complicated" I said quietly.

"Why?!" She snapped.

"Because it just is" I said gritting my teeth. She wouldn't understand anyway.

"You know you have everything going for you" she said exasperated "you have a family, friends a great life and your stood here moping around about classes?!"

Well that's all great when you're a genius like she is.

"You know it's easy for you to say," I said turning around quickly, raising my voice. "Your so good at everything you do, you don't have an entire family expect-"

"You're right I don't have an entire family" she said frustrated "I don't have anyone, I never knew my dad, my mom is somewhere halfway around the world and I don't have anyone who looks out for me like you do"

I was taken aback and immediately felt guilty, I did have the luxury of a family and my dad dying was devastating but I wouldn't give up the memories I had with him for the world.

"Look" Sophie said more gently "It's okay that you find classes hard, not everyone can be good at everything and I'll help you if you need it but just promise you'll try and get along with your mom?" she said hopefully.

"Okay I will" I said looking down.

"Great lets go for dinner" said Sophie smiling.

I took a deep breath "Okay."

We got halfway there and all of a sudden everything went red.

Literally.

CODE RED CODE RED was being pulsed out by electronic speakers and all of a sudden the corridors were flooded with girls.

"What do we do?!" I asked Sophie in a panic.

"Relax" she said calmly, rolling her eyes. "Just stay here and don't do that" she said pointing to the other girls in our year (including Katie and Nicole) who were running around screaming like it was the end of the world.

"Come this way" she said leading me down a corridor that looked clearer than the one we were currently in.

"I think we should just stay with the other girls" I said nervously.

"It's the perfect time to explore" she said excitedly. "I heard that there's secret passageways and corridors and restricted projects in the science labs and sub-levels-"

"No" I said shaking my head "absolutely not, we go with the other seventh graders and do what where supposed to."

"Oh look at that" said Sophie pointing put of a window.

A girl had stepped out of a huge black limousine with her parents behind her and began talking to my mom and... Cammie? Well this was weird I hadn't heard anything of someone my mom knows coming to the school. Why would Cammie know and not me.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously

"I think those are the McHenrys" Sophie said slightly surprised.

"Who?"

"You know, Macey McHenry her parents are those politicians."

"Ohh" I said realising. "What on earth are they doing here?"

"Didn't your my mom tell you anything.

I rolled my eyes "Of course not"

"Then let's go see" she said practically bouncing up and down.

"No. No way" I said firmly. "My mom would kill me and you know it."

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Only if we get caught" she said confidently. "And it can't be that important, I mean if it was it wouldn't happen in front of the entire school," she reasoned.

"It was important enough to cause a code red!" I said exasperated. This girl was going to kill me.

"It's our first chance here to do something exciting!" she said bouncing up and down. "I'm going to find out what's going on so you're either with me or you aren't."

I thought about it for a moment. I was practically bursting with curiosity about why the McHenrys were here, talking to my mom and Cammie. We might find out something intresting assuming we don't get caught.

"... Fine I'm in." I said finally. I could hardly leave Sophie to do ... whatever it is she wants to do by herself. My mom might not kill me but if Sophie in anyway interfered with what she was trying to do, she would be expelled. She didn't deserve that, she was actually good at the spy stuff. So I was going to go on my first ... mission.

Great. One day in and I was already doing the exact opposite of what I should. I guess it's just what spy school does to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - All credit to Ally Carter!

A/N: I've just realised that I posted chapter 3 and chapter 5 as the same thing. I'm so sorry for the mixup and sorry if the story hasn't been making to much sense! I've fixed it (I think) but if something isn't making sense then just let me know because it's probably just another error that needs fixing. - Thanks!

"Why did we have to go through a tunnel again" I asked coughing from all the dust. "What is wrong with the front doors!?"

"We're supposed to be in the barn remember" answered Sophie "if we get caught we might get kicked out!" she said like it was the most exciting challenge ever.

"How did you find this place?" I asked curiously. We'd only been her two days and she already had a secret passageway found.

"I saw your sister use it," she said casually.

I stopped surprised. Cammie was careful and she would never let anyone see her use a secret passageway. We were in a tight corridor which runs behind the book shelf on the second floor, and according to Sophie, comes out behind the mansion.

"Well don't stop we have to get going." She said turning back to me.

I continued to follow her until we came to a dead end and couldn't go any further.

"Right it's blocked lets go back" I said turning around, relieved that we didn't have to face almost certain detention, if not more.

Rolling her eyes, Sophie pushed her shoulder into the wall and it flipped around exposing daylight.

"Hurry up or we'll get caught" said Sophie, rushing out.

I quickly followed her and we came out the back of the mansion.

"You know that there are cameras everywhere right," I reminded her.

"Just relax and stick to the walls, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Well we are" I muttered under my breath.

"Well no one is forcing you to come."

"Why don't we just go back" I pleaded desperately. I'd just got here and I might not exactly like the place but I certainly didn't want too be kicked out on my first day.

"Look, no one is forcing you into anything just go to the P&E Barn if you're scared."

I sighed. Sophie might think she's capable of anything but she wasn't. I'd go with her, if I was there mom might not kill us.

"Shhh" Sophie said throwing her arm back stopping me from going forward. Cammie, Mom and the McHenrys were just around the corner of the mansion.

We listened to conversation for a few minutes before Sophie finally said, "Oh I think Macey McHenry just wants to come to school." She said, clearly disappointed that they hadn't been discussing super secret missions to blow up top security files or something like that.

"Well that's great, I told you it would be nothing lets just go," I said tugging on her arm trying

-and failing- to take her in the direction of the barn.

"No way lets see if we can tail them back your moms office!" She said excitedly, like it was the best thing she would ever get the chance to do.

"NO" I shouted.

"Shut up we'll get caught!" Whispered Sophie urgently.

"And we won't get caught tailing my mom back to her office!?" I said angrily.

"But it's like it's our first mission! We don't get to do Cov-Ops until were Sophomores it's like practice!"

"It is more like suicide!"

"Just think of it as an adventure!"

"Are you nuts, we could get kicke-"

"GIRLS!" came a stern voice from around the corner. Proffessor Buckingham.

"Now look what you've done!" I said to Sophie angrily.

"She hasn't even seen us yet just run!" Sophie shouted at me.

I trailed behind her until we got to the front doors of the mansion, where my mom must of already shown the McHenrys in.

"Hurry up!" said Sophie who was well ahead of me and almost inside.

"I'm coming!" I said through short breaths. It should be illegal to have to run around the mansion and do P&E all in one day.

She pulled me into a corridor and we hid behind a bookshelf.

"I think...I think that she's gone"

"Great, let's go to the barn they might not even notice we left." I said heading for the doors.

"No way! We should still try and sneak into the office."

Are. You. Kidding. Me. She couldn't seriously think we'd get away with that.

"Your just an eleven year old girl," I said loudly. "What do you know about tailing people and sneaking into offices and listening to people's conversations!?"

"A lot more than you do obviously," she muttered.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. It wasn't worth getting into trouble for.

"Let's just go to the barn." I said dragging her away.

She looked down and nodded, probably feeling guilty. She should.

After carefully walking to the barn, making sure no one saw us, and slipping through the front doors we ended up standing next to Katie and Nicole.

"Where have you been!" Shouted Katie, unnecessarily loudly, having to look twice when she saw me stood next to her. Her outburst caused all of our class to fall silent and stare at me and Sophie.

Thanks Katie.

"We were-"

"Come on girls" said Mr Mosckowitz, appearing out of nowhere rubbing his temples tiredly, "you can go back in the mansion now." Thank God.

All the girls filed out staring at Mr Mosckowitz who looked like he was suffering the effects of a bad hangover. By this time dinner was well over with and we were all just about ready for bed. Nicole and Katie went straight to the room but Sophie headed to the library and I decided to go with her. I was exhausted already and it was only the first day but if Katie and Nicole remembered about us going missing and started asking questions, I wouldn't have an answer.

"What do we do if Katie or Nicole ask where we were again?"

"We just lie and change the subject," she said not looking up from her book.

"Easy for you," I muttered under my breath.

Sophie sighed "I know, it's too easy for me, let's just go to bed." she said tiredly.

"Okay," I said yawning following her out.

We got to the suite to discover Katie and Nicole already in bed. I climbed beneath the sheets and let sleep take over, hoping tomorrow would be slightly less chaotic if nothing else.


End file.
